Feelings for the other brother
by Narcissa Holly
Summary: What if Elena realises that Stefan isn't right for her, and what does Damon have to do with it? Who will she choose? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Feelings for the other brother**_

**Elena**

Having Stefan in my arms was the best feeling. But, I couldn't help thinking about that time Damon kissed me…

_Two weeks earlier_

I walked down the alley, apprehensive of the shadows. sure enough, Damon Salvatore stepped from them.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking for an escape.

He didn't answer, just pushed me up against the wall.

He said,"you know you want this." and kissed me.

He was right. Things exploded inside me, and shivers went down my spine. This was so much better than one of Stefan's kissess, he goes so slow. This kiss was the complete opposite. It was wild, passionate and hot. We broke apart, gasping for breath. Damon caressed my cheek, then disappeared.

_Present day_

**Damon**

I watched my loathsome saint of a brother touch my Elena. She was my princess of darkness, and I would have to think of a way to claim her. Suddenly, I had an idea. i jumped from the tree I was lounging in, and strolled lazily toward the boarding house.

**Elena**

Stefan and I had just started kissing when the door burst open. We pulled away instantly. A dark silhouette stood in the doorway. It was Damon. He strode in and scooped me up in his arms. He ran with me, leaving Stefan.

**Stefan**

I watched Damon run off with Elena, still too dazed to do anything. I couldn't follow them, I was too slow. I knew one thing though. To get her back from Damon, I had to drink human blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Elena**

"Damon, what-?" I said, confused.

"Hush, we'll be there soon." He replied, not looking at me.

He was right, soon we came to a hotel, just outside Mystic Falls. Damon stepped inside and lowered me down to the ground.

"Follow me. And don't look suspicious."

I did what I was told and followed close behind him. We went up an elevator into a spacious, modern suite. The walls were blue, almost black, and there was lots of tasteful decor complimenting the room.

"Why am I here? Why did you take me?" Cut to the chase, I thought.

"You want the truth?" Damon said. I nodded. "Okay, here we go. You're mine, I hate seeing _his_ hands all over you when we both know it's me you want."

Wow, I thought, I didn't know he felt like that.

"Damon, I didn't know you felt that way."

Damon nodded, looking down at the floor. I went and sat down on the bed, Damon joined me.

"Elena, I-I love you." He said, staring into my eyes. It was me who closed the gap between us. I kissed him.

"I love you too." I murmured against his lips.

That made Damon frantic. He thrust his hands into my hair and kissed me fiercely. We were lying down now, me on top. Clothes were flying off, landing in heaps on the floor. When just underwear was left, I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, Damon looked confused. "Uh…I…I'm a virgin!"

He looked momentarily shocked, but recovered quickly.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." And I didn't.

"Turn me" I whispered. Damon stopped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The word came as a moan. Damon smiled. That night I gave him my virginity and my humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Hi everyone chapter three is up! I hope you enjoy it! Please review xxxx**_

* * *

**Damon**

I opened my eyes. I'd done it. Now Elena would really be my princess of darkness. I'd bitten her, and then fed her my own blood in return. With her approval, I snapped her neck. She would wake soon, but until then, Damon waited.

**Elena**

I woke up, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back. _Damon. _Am I a…vampire? I opened my eyes to find Damon lying in bed next to me.

"Damon?" My voice sounded strange: clear but seductive. Damon bolted up.

"Oh my princess…"

"Uh, I think I'm, you know, hungry."

"Oh, god," He said. "I forgot. Let's get dressed and find you someone to eat."

I was not surprised by the comment, but I felt content. I smiled at Damon.

"I feel good."

**Stefan**

I dropped the fifth drained body and sniffed the air. I did go a bit overboard, but I could smell Elena clearly. But, somehow, her scent was different, I don't know how. Then I smelled my brother, right next to Elena. Why does she smell different? I have to find out. I ran at top speed toward the scents. Just wait, brother, just wait until I find you!

**Elena**

I stood with Damon on a street just outside the centre of Fell's Church. I was wearing the lapis lazuli ring Stefan had given me, so I could walk in the sun.

"Who?" I asked Damon. "Who should I pick?"

"Anyone who won't be missed. There." Damon pointed. "That couple. Say I hurt my leg. I'll be in the alley."

I walked over to the couple, all too easily putting on a scared face.

"Excuse me," I said, in a mock timid voice. "My boyfriend's been hurt. Please help me."

"Of course." Said the man.

I smiled and led them over to the alley. Damon was lying on the floor moaning in 'Pain'.

"My leg," he said. "Is fine." He jumped up as the couple got closer. "You however, not so much."

Damon lunged for the woman's throat. I took the man. I drained him dry. I let go of him limp body and retracted my fangs.

"How was that?" Asked Damon wearily.

"Incredible!" I said, and giggled girlishly.

**Stefan**

I was close, I could smell them clearer now. Elena's strange scent mixed with Damon's dark one. There they were. Oh Elena, she was kissing Damon. How could she? As I got closer I realised something. When I touched her mind I knew it was true. She was a vampire, and Damon had changed her.

* * *

_**Ooooooooh cliffy! Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably be uploading the next chapter soon. Please review, its very appreciated!**_

_**Meely xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Hiyya last chapter! It's really short story but it's my first so I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Meelyxxxx**_

* * *

**Damon**

I was kissing Elena when I realised my brother was standing mere metres away. I pulled away from Elena to face Stefan. We were in the forest, and he was emerging from the trees.

"Elena," Stefan croaked. "You're a vampire." He took a step towards her.

"Yes." Said Elena, breathless.

"WHY?" Stefan screamed the word, and so much Power radiated from him that Elena and I were knocked off our feet.

"Stefan, please." Elena gasped.

"NO! Why choose him? You had all you ever wanted with me! Did he compel you? Never mind, I will kill him before your eyes and you will belong to me!"

I tried to get up, but couldn't. Elena did. She walked over to Stefan and said:

"I'm sorry."

Stefan was confused. Elena cried out in emotional pain as she drove a sharp fallen branch into Stefan Salvatore's heart.

"He didn't compel me," Elena said. "I love him, and you were going to kill him. I had to stop you."

Oh Elena, I thought, you must be hurt. And you must love me. Elena was holding Stefan's body as he slowly died.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said. "I really am."

"I forgive you." Said the gorgeous Elena as she kissed his forehead.

Then he died. Elena just cradled him in her arms, sobbing. Finally, I put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"I had to do that." She said in a broken voice.

"I know, princess, I know." I said, pulling her into a hug.

We took off Stefan's ring so his body would turn to ash at dawn. Neither of us wanted to watch that, so we set off back to the boarding house.

**Elena**

The boarding house felt empty without Stefan. Then, i realised, he was plotting to kill us. Why should we mourn? I looked sideways at Damon (who seemed to be thinking the same thing), a slow smile forming on my face. I pinned Damon against the wall with all my new vampire strength. I kissed him, lightly at first, but then we were in Damon's room, heading towards the bed. All thoughts of Stefan gone.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**WOOOOO my first fanfic complete! I hope you liked it, please review and read some of my other work (when I get round to writing it **__**)**_

_**Meelyxxxx**_


End file.
